The Black Dragon
by TheAlphaMal
Summary: He came to this world in a strike of lightning, it was thought that only two dragon emperors existed but they were wrong. Powerful God-like Naruto.


**Hello Readers, Alpha is back on the writing scene. I decided to try my hand at writing a Naruto/DxD crossover, I want this story to be different than the stories already on this site. I will try my best at giving you all something decent to read with a plot that hasn't been done before... well at least I hope it hasn't been done before. Anyways please give me your honest reviews, criticism, flames whatever floats your boat. I'm not sure how quickly I will be able to update as I will be going on a vacation soon but I will write when I can. Well enough of my rambling, here we go!**

 **Chapter 1**

The sky was dark, a cloudless night and the stars could be seen clearly. It was a peaceful atmosphere to sum it up. Under the stars a shrine maiden stood outside staring out into the sky. Her glossy black hair shone in the moonlight, it cascaded down her shoulders which reached her lower back. A peaceful expression was on her face but her beautiful violet eyes told a different story.

Akeno Himejima had gone through what no child should have, her mother being ripped away from her at a young age and her father was the reason for it. She blamed him for her death. That resentment of him always stayed with her but it was bottled away and covered up with a fake smile but that was all she could do. As she looked up into the open sky her eyes looked towards the heavens as if waiting for something, someone to fill the void in her life. The loneliness.

The wind suddenly picked up, the trees surrounding the shrine started to sway and dense clouds started to form. The hair on her neck rose, it felt as if there was an electrical current is the air. It was an ominous site but she didn't feel scared for some reason. Without warning there was a flash, a lightning bolt struck the ground with a mighty impact. Akeno watched as the smoking crater cleared but was in shock at what she saw. A young man lay there.

She rushed over to see if he was still alive, as she got closer she started to notice his features. He had golden blonde hair which was spiky and two bangs framed his face. When she knelt down next to his body she realised he looked to be around her age, his clothes were in tatters which allowed her to see his body, it was well defined, but she could tell he had undergone some sort of vigorous training to attain a physique like that. Her hand moved to his neck to check for a pulse but when she touched his skin she quickly pulled back. It felt like she had just been zapped by electricity, once again she moved her hand to touch him and this time she was ready. Akeno endured the electrical current and felt for a pulse, a look of relief appeared on her face when felt a steady heartbeat. She didn't know who this stranger was or why he had appeared the way he did but for once in her life after a long time she didn't feel lonely anymore.

 **Scene change**

Akeno had managed to move the blonde strangers body and brought him inside the temple. As he lay on the futon she prepared for him she examined his features once more, she noticed he had strange marks on his face almost like whiskers. She giggled to herself as she found them rather cute. His blonde locks of hair were so unruly but when she moved her hand to stroke them she was surprised at how soft it was. Her she was running her hand through a strangers hair but she didn't feel like he was a threat. She had so many questions but for now she was content happily stroking his hair.

Suddenly the strangers eyes opened, electric blue stared into violet. An awkward silence filled the room until the stranger spoke.

"Where am I?"

"Ara Ara, it seems you have finally woken up sleepy head." She laughed softly into her hand.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Oh forgive my rudeness, you are currently in Kuoh, a small town in Japan. This is my temple, since i've answered your question it's only fair you answer one of mine. Who are you?"

"Japan huh? I suppose that is fair. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He only answered what she had asked.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, I found you lying in a crater and brought you inside to rest."

"I guess a thanks is in order then." Naruto rose to a sitting position and bowed his head. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"You don't have to thank me, I couldn't just leave you there." Akeno said with a wave of her hand.

A look of realisation appeared on Naruto's face. "How did you manage to touch me."

"I have my ways Naruto-kun." She said with an eye smile.

"Don't play games with me Akeno-san, I know what you are...what you arehiding." The tone is his voice was serious, he wasn't to be played with.

Akeno's smile immediately faded and her eyes opened in shock. How did he know her secret. She decided to be straight forward and tell him the truth. Magic conjured in her hands, electricity cackled in her hand. "When I tried to check for a pulse I was shocked by a current so I channeled my own lightning magic into my hands to be able to withstand it."

"I see."

"What are you Naruto-kun?"

"If I told you I doubt you'd believe me." He said with a chuckle.

"Try me." She said with a straight face.

"I'm sure you've heard the tale of the white and red dragon emperors?" He received a nod so he continued. "What about the black dragon?"

"I thought there were only two?" Confusion was evident on Akeno's face.

"Well sorry to break it to you but that is false. I am the black dragon emperor."

There was absolute silence after that statement was made. The dragon emperors were said to have the power to kill a god and here in front of her was the apparent third dragon emperor.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

A massive aura was suddenly unleashed which forced her flat onto the floor, she struggled to look up at blonde. When she did she was scared and amazed at the same time. Lighting cackled furiously around his body and his eyes were no longer an electric blue but in place was a pair of draconian eyes which looked into her own eyes. The oppressive aura disappeared and blonde returned to his previous state.

"I'm sorry I had to do that but do you believe me now?" The blonde did regret releasing some of his power to prove a point but he never did like people doubting him.

Akeno nodded her head slowly and rose back up to a seated position. "How did you get here and why are you here?"

"How I got here is a question to me and why I am here is another."

Naruto looked at his body and checked for injury, he was physically fine. Without warning he got up to his feet. "Thank you for looking after me, I will take my leave now." The blonde was about to start walking when he felt a soft hand tug on his own. This feeling was new to him, he felt warm. He looked towards her with a questioning look.

Akeno's violet orbs looked into his own. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know. I suppose I'll go wherever the answers I need are."

"I can help you!" She quickly blurted out.

"Why would you want to help someone you don't even know? Don't you fear me because you know what I am?"

She shook her head with a small smile on her face. "I think you're a good person, my mother always told me to help those in need." When Akeno spoke of her mother, Naruto could see the change of emotions in her eyes.

"You loved her very much didn't you?" Her response was a nod.

"I will accept your help then. But I really must be going." Naruto tried to take a step forward before he felt another tug on his hand.

"Wait! You can stay here while we search for your answers"

"Why are you so willing to go so far for me?" Naruto couldn't understand this girl, they had just met yet she was being so kind to him. "You don't know me, I'm a stranger to you?"

Akeno was silent but still didn't let go of his hand. "... I'm lonely."

Naruto's emotions went on a roller coaster from that statement, her tone of voice, the pleading look in her eyes. He knelt down so he was level with her a slowly raised his hand to cup her cheek.

Akeno was stunned, she prepared herself for the shock when his skin made contact with hers but instead all she felt was the warmth of his hand on her cheek. She didn't know why but leaned into it, she felt safe, secure like no one could ever hurt her.

Naruto peered into her eyes and slowly stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You interest me Akeno." A small smile appeared on his face. Akeno couldn't help but smile as well as pink lightly dusted her cheeks. She was happy.

 **Chapter 1 end.**

 **Okay guys thats a wrap, I know that was a short chapter and yes they will be much longer in future. This was just a feeler to see what you guys think. Please review and give me your honest opinions. I'm sure there are grammar flaws somewhere, I don't have a beta reader haha.**

 **Oh and let me know what pairings you'd like!**

 **Read, Review and Follow**

 **Alpha out**


End file.
